kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonkers
Bonkers is a gorilla-like mini-boss that has armor and a giant hammer. He sometimes tosses explosive coconuts that Kirby can inhale and use as projectiles. Certain coconuts are larger and will explode, and in games with health bars, these do more damage. When Bonkers is swallowed, Kirby gets the potent Hammer ability. In Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, he appears as the Helper for the Hammer Ability. However, unlike Kirby, he cannot use the Hammer Throw, probably because Helpers cannot lose their abilities. In Helper to Hero, he wears a red shirt rather than a purple one and he resembles his appearance in Kirby's Adventure. He reappears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Physical Appearance Bonkers appears to be a gorilla-like creature who wields a large hammer and has no true eyes. He also seems to be wearing pants and a "jacket" with slits in it for his arms. The muscles on his arms are concentrated to the area around his supinator, in a similar fashion to Popeye. In the Anime Bonkers lived in a jungle until a circus crew captured and trained him for the circus. While Bonkers was held against his will, the ringmaster decided to watch his favorite show, which was the Kirby show. This is how Bonkers got inspired to meet Kirby in person, so, without letting the circus find out, he quietly escaped and wandered off to Dream Land in search of his favorite hero. When he finally got to Dream Land, the Cappies at first thought he came to battle Kirby, but soon everyone learned that Bonkers really wanted to train with Kirby. Knowing this, King Dedede had plans for Bonkers, so first he asked Bonkers to impress Kirby with his hammer skills, and tried to smash Kirby with a boulder, but Bonkers smashed the boulder with his hammer to make sure his favorite superhero wasn't hurt at all. Dedede finally resorts to taking him all the way to his castle and getting Nightmare Enterprises to turn Bonkers into a monster. He was later returned to normal, however, he left, hoping to continue his training. File:DSCF7430.jpg|Bonkers in monster form. Trivia *Bonkers, using his design from Kirby: Squeak Squad, appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *In his earliest appearances, Bonkers appeared to wield King Dedede's hammer. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, ''there is another version of Bonkers called Super Bonkers, who grants the Grand Hammer super ability. Artwork Image:Bonkers.gif|Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Bonkers_super_star.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Bonkers_Sticker.jpg|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Sprites Image:BonkersKA.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:BonkersKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) Image:BonkershelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) Image:BonkersK&tAM.png|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' Image:Bonkers_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) Image:BonkershelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) Image:BonkershelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) Gallery Image:Kirby_vs_Bonkers.png|Kirby vs. Bonkers in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land DSCF7429.jpg|Bonkers saves Kirby's life. Other Helper Icons Image:BonkersiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' ja:ボンカース Category:Helpers Category:Hammer Enemies Category:Anime Characters Category:Allies Category:Demon Beast Category:Main Characters Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Minor characters in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land